fiorefandomcom-20200215-history
Ian de Leon
Ian is a 20 years old member of the Oración Seis guild. His magic is known to be Jutsu Shiki. Appearance Ian is a medium height guy, around 5'11, with an athletic body due to his life. His hair is blonde, and it matches with his light blue eyes, this can be seen on his entire family. Half of his body is tattooed, it's a tradition in his family, and each one have a meaning. Normally wearing dark/cold color outfits covering his tattoo. His Oración Seis insignia can be found at his left pectoral. Personality He makes the "cool" type of guy, quiet however curious, vain of his looking and more gentle to the girls (because of his life relation). Dont like to mix with others and strange suddenly people that looks to much friendly, he thinks everyone want something of others. Hates failure and disappointment, he's also so proud about himself and his family name starting to be arrogant when someone talks about them. But despite of this "selfish" appearance, he gives his maximum when it's about helping his friends and guild mates. He's also very friendly when he likes someones type. Not much emotive because all his life he was taught to hide his emotions because it could reveal his weakness. Although he's also known as being funnier and dorky when sleepy. Synopsis (Coming Soon) History (Under changes and progress) Ian de Leon was born in Gorah, south of Fiore, in the year X771. During his childhood, more specifically till 7 years old, he lived with his parents that were always doing jobs, his father Fabian de Leon and his mother Lutiene Hathaway de Leon. These jobs would not last more than 1 week, during which Ian was left in the care of a big friend of the family. Because of this, they never had time to tell Ian about magic, and this type of information. After a long time away and without making any type of contact, his parents were considered MIA, and probably dead. Because of that, Ian, that was only 7 years old, started to live in an orphanage, where he lived till 9 years of age. Having a small and frail stature and being calm, shy and kind of gothic, he was always the target of the bigger and older boys, being bullied almost every day. Certain day, three other boys started to provoke and hurt him, they punched him in the stomach and face, dragged him over the floor by his hair, and making other types of violence. In this moment, the hate, fury, humiliation and the despair started some weird reactions over his body, some lights, forces and powers came out of him, shining the place, and making all the attacks against him to be reflected to the aggressor. Others orphans, teachers and common people that were nearby the local lived this event, making this event become known in the city. A legend was born there. Some days passed and Ian received a suddenly visit. Was his uncle, William de Leon that came to adopt him to live in the south-east Mountains of Gorah, this man was the brother of his father, and they've never met till this moment, Ian had only heard about this strange man in stories told by his parents, about a mage that went to live in the mountains to improve his power, mind and non-magical combat arts. From the 9 to 15 years of age, Ian was set to an intense training of strength, resistance, agility and some types of body combat, like bare hands or sword. He also started to have some lessons and train about his magic, learning to dominate his power with perfection. A good and strong relation born between Ian and his uncle, which tells him about the history of their family, and showing some old pictures to him. When Ian completed 16 years Will made him a tattoo, that covers half of his body and he noticed that it was very similar to his father one, and his uncle showed that he had some similar drawings over his body too. With some questions in his mind, Ian asked help to Will, that refused to give these answers easily and inspired him to discover the truth about all the mysteries alone. By the 16th anniversary and others after, Ian received anonymously a gift box, which inside had some beautiful crystals, wrapped in red heart paper, it happened always in the day of his anniversary. His uncle witnessed the receipt of the first package and it impressed him, that type of crystals was rare and expensive in this time. Explained to his nephew that these crystals are called lachrymas, and it’s used to storage magical power, in this case, too small for applying some kind of power into someone, but big enough to empower a weapon, like a sword, turning it into a magical blade, create an explosion or even restore a bit of the user magical power. In this moment a vestige of hope could be found in Will's hearth, would Fabian or Lutiene, or even both be alive? But where? No, it was probably impossible, pretty hard to believe. In the year of X788, Will is murdered by another mage, which was possibly sent by a guild, but Ian was ready to carry on his lonely life, he took his uncle's Katana and Tanto and left to live like a wandering magician in the pursuit of knowledge, train, vengeance and mainly, information about his parents and their whereabouts. Some years late he met a lovely girl named Zoey Stark, who tells him about a guild, Oración Seis, where she’s a member, He then notice that this guild goal is something that he always wanted, his philosophy, that is: Turn non-magicians into magicians, that caused him to went join that guild. You, the reader must be thinking… but why? Because when he was still a child he and other kids suffered a lot against the heavy and older boys in the orphanage, and it happened because they were weaker physically, and couldn’t protect themselves, but only until the day that Ian discovered his magic, then he could protect himself and of course, beat up the big bully bastards, earning respect and fear. So he became more convict that all the people should have access to magic, so they would have a protection against mean persons, in the same way it happened to him. Of course the bad guys would gain magic too, because everyone would, but at least the fights wouldn't be so unequal like it was, everybody would stand a chance to win. Magic and Abilities Jutsu Shiki (術式): A Magic in which the user is able to enchant areas by surrounding them with Magic runes. Whoever steps into these runes are forced to comply with the rules that the user has set up beforehand. jshiki.jpg|Effects Enchantment(Anime).jpg|Enchantment Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant Master Kenjutsu Combatant Physical Power Equipment Katana: '''Normal Katana. Ian uses his lacrimas to potentiate the whole body of his katana for a period of time. '''Tanto: Normal Tanto. Ian uses his lacrimas in the same way as in Katana. Small Lachrymas: '''These lachrymas are able to storage a sort of magical power, it can be used in many different ways, explosions (can be smoke screen), potentiate weapons, and recharge his magic a little bit. He has also a sunglass in his picket, although he only uses it on really shine days. Relationships '''Zoey Stark: Good friendship, she brought him to Oración Seis. 'Marina Dandilion: '(in development). Trivia (Coming Soon) Quotes (Coming Soon)